Romeo and Juliet
by lolwtfrachel
Summary: Almost everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet two lovers married in secret who both died in a terrible way. Their deaths uniting their feuding families together. But in this story, Romeo and Juliet aren't what you think they are. Not only do the parents feud but the children as well. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has heard of the tale of Romeo and Juliet. Two lovers who died terribly uniting two families together. But this story is not like that. Not at all. Soon you'll find out Juliet and Romeo are completely different then the were before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction. Its gonna be really slow at first. I have finals coming up and then I'm done for the summer. So, if you like this that would be amazing! Happy Reading! NOTE: I don't claim any of the characters or the play itself mine. Only how I wrote this story is mine. All right go to William Shakespeare. **

* * *

_Juliet_

She hated him, she really did. She hated the Montagues more than anything. She hated them more than her Calculus class. She wanted nothing to do with them. But they were one of the two oldest families living in Salem, Oregon. Juliet's being the other oldest family.

"Cousin, oh sweet cousin of mine." Tybalt sang, waving his hand in front of Juliet's face, shaking her out of her reverie. Blinking several times she looked at him while he raised an eyebrow at her, never taking his eyes off the road

"What?" She asked

"Zoning out again?" Juliet blushed and nodded her head silently "I asked if you were excited for school."

"I am. I'm not excited about seeing the Montagues after a peaceful summer."

"Yeah, that's cause they left for Italy for the summer to visit their cousin there. He's some royal there." Tybalt snorted "Poor bloke, having to related to Romeo."

"Apparently he goes but Rey now."

"Rey? Where the hell did he get that?"

"I don't know. Heard it through the grapevine."

"I hate the tosser." Tybalt said after a minute of silence. Juliet knew never what started Tybalt's hatred for Romeo but it was different than Juliet's she knew that for sure.

"I know." Juliet said quietly as they pulled into the school parking lot. It was filling with student, friends greeting each other with hugs and stories to tell from the summer. Tybalt and Juliet stayed close by, although they were cousins they were each other's closest friend. Sure, they had other friends but they ran in the same circle.

"Juliet!" Juliet's longest girl friend shouted and waved her down. Angelica was a short, skinny girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has known Juliet since they both were in diapers. Juliet walked over to Angelica and smiled at her "Hello." Juliet said quietly

"Hi! How was your summer?" Angelica asked quickly, Angelica has always been a fast talker, making her leaving somethings from her sentences or forgetting to mention things.

"The usual; hanging around, reading, playing piano, writing. Nothing much, honestly. What about you?" Juliet asked, watching from the corner of her eye as Tybalt talked to his friends, his body relaxing and his demeanor changing to happiness.

"Oh! Mine? Mine was wonderful, spending the summer on the beach wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Meeting cute boys, dating them but everything must come to an end sometime or another."

"Any of these boys have a name?" Juliet asked, knowing once Angelica got talking she wouldn't stop.

"Oh," Angelica said smiling brightly "Charles was _so _dreamy and Kyle was just a sweetheart."

"I hope we aren't talking about me." Tybalt said walking over to them, smiling as Peter followed him. Peter was his closest friend. Peter was the only one who could, without fail, handle Tybalt's short temper and when it did flare managed to calm him down. Juliet struggled with Tybalt's temper and trying to calm him down while keeping her temper.

"Of course not. Like you are dreamy or a sweetheart." Angelica snapped. Tybalt and Angelica had a complex relationship. They fought like no tomorrow but always defended the other one and often agreed with them. They both hated being so alike but different.

"Cutie, I am a dreamboat. The ladies love to call me that."

"What ladies?" Peter asked, scoffing "The ones on posters don't count. Capulet." Everyone broke out into snickers and Tybalt shoved Peter but laughed along.

"Look who it is! Capulets and their servants." A voice called out, a voice Juliet all too well. The one she loathed over everyone else. Romeo Montague.

Putting a hand on Tybalt's arm, Juliet whispered "Don't lose your temper. I beg of you."

"No promises." He said quietly. His demeanor changed. He was back to being rigid and cold. Juliet hated Romeo even more now. Just his presence caused Tybalt to change into a different man. One that Juliet didn't know. "Montague." He said curtly

"Hello scum, how are you this lovely day."

"I'd be better if I didn't have to see your disgusting face." Angelica spat

"Watch your mouth, bitch." Benvolio snarled

"Or what? You'll hit her? You would land a hand on a woman? You do that and you are good as a dead man, Montague." Juliet said icily. Romeo watched her quietly, studying her and every word that came out.

"Who asked you?"

"And nobody asked you for your opinion either but we still go it. Go somewhere else, I don't feel like fighting on the first day of school."

"I suppose we have to listen to the Princess, huh?" Benvolio taunted

"Shut up, Montague. Don't talk to her like that." Tybalt said

"Or what? You'll hit me? On the first day of school no less?"

"You provoked me."

"Anything provokes you. You are a hot-headed idiot. How you passed second grade is beyond me." Bevolio said rolling his eyes.

"Montague, I'm warning you."

"I terrified. I'm shaking in my shoes."

"Tybalt, don't." Peter said quietly

"Listen to the little bitch." Benvolio goaded

"On second thought, kill 'em." Peter said "I'll hold him down while he screams like a little bitch."

"Your mother screams like one too." Angelica, Juliet and Tybalt grabbed Peter and he tried to swing at Benvolio. Peter's mother died when Peter was ten. She died of STD's and everyone has always made a joke of it. Peter is normally good at ignoring them but from the Montague's is like asking for a beating. "You can't even fight off two girls. What kind of man are you?"

"Better than you and everyone knows it. He doesn't say half the shit you do. He is worth a thousand of you. Maybe more." Juliet said steadily, like she wasn't helping hold back a severely pissed off Peter. Letting go off Peter she walked to Benvolio and got right in his face "You are worthless piece of shit. You sit and make fun of everyone and demean women. You are nothing but trash. I feel pity on everyone who knows you and has to be around you day in and day out. No-one deserves that punishment." Juliet said quietly but she knew many could hear her speak. Turning away she grabbed Peter's elbow and tugged him along, Tybalt behind him and Angelica on the other side "Let's go."

"I'm going to kill him." Peter all but growled

"Let me take a swing at him before you do." Angelica muttered darkly.

"Deal."


End file.
